Tiger Lily
by XxXSannzXxX
Summary: Oneshot about Lily and James Potter. Moments out of their life


Hello:)  
I'm new to and this is my first english fanfiction. I excuse myself for any grammar mistakes, I wrote it mostly in the late evening or night. I transleted it from my german fanfiction "Die Feuerlilie" into english.  
I hope you enjoy:)  
I'd be happy to get reviews

-Sannzzz

The Tigerlily

She is different than other girls. It's hard to describe but she has something that draws my attention like a magnet. It wasn't always like that, no, it was the opposite...It wasn't until a few days ago that this unspoken spell - of which she doesn't seem to be aware - worked. Her gaze doens't seem to meet mine, it looks like I'm not existent to her. Somehow it bothers me, but I don't understand why. Before I also could live without it. She really was different. This girl doesn't wear the newest clothes from the stores, she had her own style. She wasn't ashamed of being the best in class, she learned to get good grades. It also doesn't seem to bother her that her best friend was a Slytherin and that she lost much of her good reputation in Gryffindor because of that. She was just herself. Lily Evans - different than other girls.

"I don't need any help from a filthy moodblood!"  
The black haired guy didn't interest me, my eyes flicked to my to my adored One. Her eyes were widened full of dismay and unbelief - pain and sorrow were to find in them. Her lips formed words that I couldn't hear. Even mine didn't reach my ears anymore. Within me was indescribable rage arisen, that everything else didn't matter anymore. These eyes, this gaze...it seemed to be burned into my head, stayed there. How could someone hurt this girl so much? It didn't matter what I did, never, not even once did she look at me like that. And this guy could shock Lily so much with only this one sentence. She ran away, away from me, from my side. I didn't want that, I wanted her here with me...I wanted to comfort her. But firstly I would let that treacherous snake suffer...

Evening. Common Room. I sat completly calm underneath my invisibility cloak and stared at the back of the portrait from the Fat Lady. When would she come back? I've seen on the Marauders Map how she left the Common Room and now stood right before the portrait...together with Severus Snape. Would they be friends again? No. Lily wasn't that stupid. She hated rassistic Wizards more than anything else, I knew that. Suddenly the portrait opened, pulled me out of my thoughts. There she was, completely furious. Though only for a short moment. She slowly closed her eyes, leaned against the exit and slided down to her hid her pale face behind her small handy, while her delicate body was shoken from sobs. Suddenly my throath was aching. I couldn't see girls crying, especially this gril. I wanted to go to her, wanted to stroke her hair, wanted to say that everything would be going to be alright. But I couldn't do any of this. Lily Evans hated me, because she was different than other girls.

23th January, 1977 - the day I first drew Lily Evans a smile that was just for me alone.  
The white snow that gave Hogwarts a wonderful winter scenery, seemed to be fixed to the ground, determinded to stay. Me and Pad didn't have anything against this wish, no, we loved it! On this day, we immediatly jumped out into the cool white and provided a relentless snowball fight. But then I suddenly saw Lily passing by and got a snowball direclty in the slightly opened mouth. Of course I snortet immediatly which drove her attention to me...but in a negativ way, 'cause she raised her eyebrows.  
"Hey, Evans. Whither goest thou?" I asked like a knight. I just couldn't resist it. But she didn't even deign to talk to me.  
"We're going ice skating on the black lake." Mary McDonald replied to me with pity within her voice. I nodded and looked to Pad. At first ehe didn't seem to understand, but then he looked to the girls and back to me. His eyes widened and he shoke his head frantically.  
"Never. You don't get me on ice."  
"Come on, we can't call ouerself Marauders, when we're not even-"  
"Okay, okay. Ich understood, BUT I CANNOT skate. I Don't know how it works!" he whined.  
"Pad, pleeeeeeease!"I pleaded. He just rolled his eyes.  
"Just because it's you. But I can't guarantee for anything."  
I nodded thankful grinning. We conjured our skates to us fast and ran to the lake. I hardly had them on and already slided off. I really loved it. Pad though, scrabbled first carfully over the ice. This made me roll my eyes and I headed towards him.  
"Come here, Fifi." I teased him while I pulled him up.  
"Ha ha.", he said only halfhearted and looked suspicious at the ice underneath his foots.  
"Come on, it isn't really that hard. Look!", I just said and skated off and left him helpless on the ice. "PROOOOOOOOOONGS!",he shouted, but I pretended that I didn't hear him. I turned a pirouette and and then stopped in front of Lily. "Would you do me the favor and skate a round with me?", I asked charming. She just rolled her eyes.  
"In your dreams, Potter."  
"We do more than that in my dreams."  
"You are disgusting."  
"Do you want to go out with me?"  
"Never."  
I stuck out my lower lip and didn't notice that she was looking intensiv at something behind me.  
"Proooooooooooooongs!"  
I just heard that shout and a few seconds later it was really breezy between my legs. I slowly looked down and sah my pants...on the ice...in Sirius' hands...whichs head lied on the ice as well.  
"Ooops.", he just said.  
I blinked two times and looked than up again. Both, Lily and Marry peered at my non-existend pants. Than both of them looked at me with big round eyes. At first, Lily seemed to fight against it, however a big grin came across her face and she began to laugh loud. She coulnd't stop. Her laugh sounded brighter than a thousand of bells. I fell in love again with her.  
The green Boxershort with red christmas trees on it which I got from Mom to christmas, weren't as bad as I thought...

Weeks passed by, but Lily still rejected me. It hurted every time, when she got this mad. Of course I knew, that it wasn't the smartest way to approach a girl for a date when she was obviously annoyed by you. But as soon as I got near her, my mind gets completly blank. There was just her left in there. To form words was as good as impossible. A clear thought was a distant dream. I just coincidentally spottet her in the library as I was to deliver a book back from Moony. She sat there and read something. I sat silently beofre her and watched her. How her red hair slightly fell forward, while she was leaning over her book. How her eyes stayed for a minimal moment at a word befor they flash to the next. The few freckles on her nose. Her beautiful green eyes that are a competition for emeralds. The full pink lips, which were slightly opend. These delicate, small handy how the turned to the next page. After an Enternity - which was way to short for me - she looked up. Her gaze bewildered.  
"Since when are you here, Potter?"  
"I don't know. Since 10 pages, I think."  
"Did you count?"  
"Why not?"  
"Are you bored or something?"  
"No, just an certain interest."  
"And that is?"  
"You."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Why don't you go out with me?"  
She moaned.  
"Because you just annoy me."  
"What can I do to change that?"  
She thought about it for a moment.  
"Hm...I'll go out with you, if you...wear pink Boxershorts with red heards in the great hall, so that everyone can see it."  
"Really?"  
She shrugged.  
"Of course."  
"Deal."  
A big grin spread over my face, as I ran out of the library.

20th April, 1977 - the day of the red hearts.  
It was a sunday when I stood up really late. A glance at the clock told me that everyone should be at the breakfast by now. I stretched extensively, showerd fast and put on my Boxershorts. I went with my hand through my wet hair one time and went on my way to the great hall. Just before it I stopped, took a deeo breath. Then I opened the door and after just one second I felt everyones stare at me. I paced outwardly unimpressed to the teachers desk's - where McGonagall was watching me with her mouth wide open, I winked at her - and then back. When I finished I went to the Gryffindortable and proped up right before the Redhead.  
"Pink Boxershorts with red hearts.", I grinned. She looked confused at me for a moment and began then to laugh really hard.  
"I wouldn't have thought that you'd to that.", she laughed.  
"But I did. So..."  
She wiped a tear from laughing out of her eye.  
"Okaaaay. I'll go out with you."  
My eyes began to shine, while I shouted "YES" and thrust my fist in the air.

Evening. We were sitting together at the black lake, whichs Blackness within the night looked more impenetrable than by day. My jacket rested on the nacket shoulders of Lily, which was wearing a summer dress. Our gazes were directed to the moon, which was hiding half behind a cloud. At least her gaze...mine was directed at her face, which was stealing the moon all its shine.  
"Beautiful.", she murmured.  
"Yeah, beautiful.", I whispered back, without looking away from her. She turned her head to me and looked nearly shocked when she saw that my gaze lied hazy at her. Our faces moved slowy, really slowly closer to each other, while a breeze hovered around her hair, emphasized along our faces, as if he wanted it to speed up. She closed her eyes, but before our lips could even touch I turned my face away and looked down to the ground. She looked perplexed into my face.  
"What...?"  
"I don't want to rush things. We don't date each other that long yet and...I really don't want to rush things, because-"  
She interrupted me.  
"Idiot!", she murred and pulled me by taking my collar to her. When her soft lips touched mine - I believed I was in heaven...

I stood nervosily there and stroke about the 100th time over my Tuxedo Pants. I swallowed, my eyes wandered to my best friend who was standing next to me. Panic was in my eyes, but he grinned nonchalant and he winked. I nodded imperceptible and stroke through my somewhat smoothed hair. A look at the first row. Moony grinned amused at me and I rolled my eyes, a natural reaction. Wormy seemed somehow absendminded - that confused me. But all of it got unimportant, as the music began to ply. My heart skipped a beat and beated than even faster. My hands got sweaty. It was like a dreak got real. This girl, no, this woman...stole everyone the show. The scenery around us, was already very beautiful. A green meadow, bordered by whites lilies. Weeping willows in which white garlands - made out of flowers - dusk had already began, the blood red sun how she threatend to dissappear and whichs light the visage of the beautiful women illuminated. The faires - caught today in glass balls - which illuminated with its golden light the way for the bride. Yeah, my bride...Lily Evans. Her red hair fell slightly curled over her shoulders. A silver flower clip within her hair. The white veil was turned into a train which was carried by the flower girls. Her white dress was strapless and ran smoothly down her body. Underneath the dress appeard flowers to be sutured. She walked forward to the beat of the music, her eyes directed onto the ground. She was slightly blushing, which made a soft smile appear on my face. When she arrived next to me, she looked at me, her green eyes shining happily. The priest began to talk, but I didn't listen. My whole attention was focussed at the being right before me. The girl of my dreams.  
Suddenly I was poked into my side. I looked perplexed at Padfoot.  
"What?"  
"It's your turn, Dude!", he grinned and I didn't understand at first. At least until I looked around and realized WHERE I was right now.  
"Oh.", I said very intelligent and stroke through my hair. I heard individual laugher of the guests. Even my still-fiance laughed behind the bouquet which she held in front of her face. Now it was my turn to blush.  
"Err...Yes! YES, I do! Since years ago, that's all I want."  
She just rolled her eyes. The priest repeated his words. I watched her lips like in trance.  
"Yes... I do..."  
Lily Evans who is name called Lily Potter. A grin, thousand times brighter than the one I had when she first said yes to a date, spread all over my face. I could hug the whole world! I slowly leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.  
"Aww! You can do that waaaay better, guys!", Pad shouted, soon after we ended and just a few seconds later I felt a push at my back and my lips landet again on Lilys. We began to laugh and I took my best friend into the headlock.  
"Come here, guys! We want to make the photo!", Moony said. At first a photograph of bride and groom. Then a photo with bride, groom and the best man. I stood left, Lily in the middle and Sirius on the right side. He layed his arm around was one of the best photographes I've ever had...

Tired from work in the auror cetral, I put my keys into the door of our comfortable small house in Godrics Hollow. We've found it by accident and buyed it at once. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I heard music coming from the kitchen. Curiously grinning I went there, opened the door and a hard time to resist laughing. My wife stood there, cut something to eat and warbled the song "Girl you know it's truh - uh uh uh, I love you!"  
She sang really loud and moved her hips to the beat. Then she danced a few steps backwards and took such a swing with her head that it nearly looked like a red fan made out of fire. After this she went back and continued to cut. I sneaked to her and layed my hands on her hips as I gave her a kiss in the neck. "Hello, Love."  
She turned around smiling.  
"What's for dinner today?"  
"Food.", she answered giggling.  
"Honey? James?"  
She put er arms around my neck.  
"What is it?"  
"I've gotta tell you something."  
"And what is that?"  
Her beautiful green eyes - from which I just couldn't get enough - pierced into mine. A gentle smile on her lips. She removed one hand from my neck, grabbed one of my hands and put it on her tummy.  
"We'll be Mommy."  
My eyes widened in an instant as I realised what she just said.  
"We'll be Mommy?"  
She nodded. Overhelming joy spread through me. I laughed happily, lifted her up and swirled with her in a circle.  
"WE'RE GONNA BE MOMMY!"  
She giggled. When I put her to the ground again, I kissed her. On the lips, on the cheek, everything I could reach.  
"We are getting baby.", I whispered completley pleased. "Yes!"  
"We're getting a little you."  
"With a lot of you.", she answered and again, we lost ourselfs in a deep kiss...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", I shouted, while I runned like crazy with my wife through the hallways from St. Mungos.  
"ARGH!", she screamed.  
"!", Sirius cried, which kindly held the hand of my wife and was pulled after us.  
"What are you doing here?", hissed a nurse at us who just came out of a room and was nearly run over by us.  
"Don't you see? We're getting a baby!"  
"Yes, but you don't have to make such a drama out of it."  
Sirius, whose hand meanwihile had an unhealthy blue shade, puffed up.  
"If you didn't get it, dear Mrs. Pimple Scar. This woman is getting right now a child and is crashs a very important body part of mine. If you still don't get it: She is pressing a whopper out of her vagina and is breaking me five fingers-"  
"I know how a childbirth works. Follow me."  
"ARRRRGH!", Lily screamed again and Sirius howled in a pitch I woldn't have thought he could reach. "Lilyfairy, with all due - LET GO OF MY HAND!"  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
"How often come the contractions?", the nurse asked in a very bored intonation, that I could see the despair in Padfoots eyes.  
"Very often?"  
"That tells me everything. The operation room is already prepared, come inside."  
Lily was brought inside it and repositioned. The nurse freed Sirius' hand with a pull and sended him - now smiling happily - outside. The birth of the child took long and I couldn't stand to see my wife in so much pain. At some point, the doctors threw me out. I wandered impatient through the corridor, while Pad watched me with a cold pack on his hand.  
"Calm down, dude."  
"Easy to say, you don't bear a child right now."  
"You don't really bear one either, but your wife."  
"Pad.", I moaned.  
"Yeaaaah, sorry."  
Silence. But he couldn't leave it like that.  
"Prongs?"  
"What?"  
"Can you promise me something?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Don't EVER reproduce yourself. Your wife posesses a murder handle, I don't want to go through that again."  
For I moment I was so confused that I couldn't even answer. But then I started laughing really heavy. It was so improperright now, that it was hilarious at the same time. Just in this moment, the door to the delivery room opened.  
"You are a father now. Do you want to see your child?"  
I noticed how my face began to shine.  
"Of course!"  
I nearly flied into the delivery room. Lily layed there with a sweaty face and a small bundle in her arms. Despite her exhausted condition, she still smiled.  
"Hello, Baby.", I murmured and kneeled down beside them.  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
"It's a boy?"  
She nodded smiling, while I took him. This small crumbled face...beautiful.  
"What's his name?"  
"Harry James Potter.", she grinned slightly. She named him after me.  
"And what's with meeee?", rang the voice of my best friend from outside.  
"We'll name the second child after you."  
"Oh, no. Please don't get a second one.", he grinned as he came inside.  
"Lily, don't take offense but you look like shit."  
"Thanks Sirius.", she murred, rolling her eyes but still with a smile on her lips, while I gave Harry back to her.  
"Look, Harry. That's your godfather."she cooed to the baby. Pad looked around with a confused look on his face and pointed then completely out of it at himself. We nodded. His eyes widened and he began to jump up and down like a ball.  
"Can I hold my godchild, please?"  
"Of course.", Lily answered and handed Harry to him.  
"Wow, you look exactly like your Daddy. I hope you don't get the same problems with your hair.", he said while having a teasing look in his eyes.  
"HEY!"

With Lily by my side and Harry on her arms, we walked through the floors of Hogwarts. I felt very nostalgic. What we've done here...at that time everything I have now was still a dream to me. Happily thinking about that, I placed my arm around Lilys shoulder, which immediatly snuggled. But when we reached the office of the headmaster and founder of the Order of Phoenix - which we're part of - a bad feeling came across us. In the room were 2 more, no...3 more people besides Dumbledore. Alice and Frank Longbottom with their child. What was the meaning of this?  
Dumbledore asked us to sit down. We did it of course. Then he began to talk, but his words went by me like the smoke of the fire. I looked at Lily. Her eyes were blank, while she was pressing our child tighter on herself. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. What? Why? Our children? Voldemort? It just didn't reach my head. My wife bursted out in tears, just as Alice. Frank and I looked at each other. We were friends, but we knew one thing. We had to hope that it was the child of the other, that was meant in the prophecy.

Afternoon. I brought Harry into the living room, while Lily wrote a letter at her sister and also one at Pad. When she finished she came to us and gave me a kiss on the lips.  
"Thanks for the flower."  
"My pleasure."  
"A Tiger Lily?"  
"Yeah...do you know its meaning?"  
"Of course. In my being, I am full of heat and passion for you. That's so sweet of you."  
Again, she pressed her lips onto mine.

It was evening. I sat with Harry on my lap in the living room and produced bubbles with my wand, which he tried to grab.  
"Come on, guys. Harry has to go to sleep."  
"But Mommy!", I squeaked with a voice that should display Harry's.  
"No But's. Come.", she laughed, while I stood a grinning and let Harry fly once. I went with him until the stair and gave him Lily. Just in this moment, I heard our door creaking. A sound it only made when it's opened. I looked with a bewildered expression to the door. I froze as I recognized the person in the cloak. "LILY! TAKE HARRY AND RAN! IT'S HIM! I'LL TRY TO STOP HIM!", I shouted and yet in this very moment I realized that I was forlorn. My wand was still in the living room. His cold laughing filled the whole room. The green lightning which built itself out of his wand and unerringly came up to me, seemed to move in slow motion. The weird thing was, I wasn't afraid. I knew that I would die, since I heard the door creak. The only thing that I felt in this very moment was Anger. Peter betrayed us.

The silence within the house of the Potters after the explusion was more than disastrous. The only thing that broke through this silence was the crying of the small, now marked child, which was looking at his mothers corpes with unknowing eyes. The only thing little Harry knew was, that a bad man were there and Mommy and Daddy didn't come to console him. No, Mommy stayed there, laying on the ground. She slept with open eyes.  
The house of the Potters was a heap of rubble, but there still stood something. Something that wasn't crashed into pieces. It was a vase made of normal glas, which seemed a bit lost in all this chaos. In this vase was a flower. The tiger lily which was still shining in all her magnificence the whole day. This flower, whichs head hanged withered down.  
Dead, like her owner. 


End file.
